rachelmcadamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Regina George
Regina George is the main antagonist in the 2004 chick flick, Mean Girls. Regina is the queen bee of North Shore High School and is a member of The Plastics. She is feared by most of the students there and is very two faced. Appearance Regina has long blonde hair with a small side fringe. Due to her wealth, Regina is able to buy the best and most fashionable clothes from the most expensive stores. One of her favorite dress shops is a place called 1 3 5 and she loathes 'Sears'. She has been described as a Barbie doll by Cady. She is never seen without her trademark 'R' necklace. she also seems to like hoop earrings and told her friend Gretchen never to wear them, because they were her thing. Regina, like every other girl, is insecure about her looks, even though she is admired by all the girls. Personality Regina is deluded, selfish and vain. She seems to be very two faced, as seen when she complimented another students skirt and then telling Cady its the ugliest skirt she has ever seen. Regina has all of the students, and most of the teachers, around her little finger and she has 'victimized' most of the girls at the school. She is very manipulative and will do anything to get what she wants. History 'Early Life' Regina grew up into a very rich family. Her mother is in the middle of a mid-life crisis and is trying to be like her daughter by wearing too much makeup, clothes that are too young for her and offering alcohol to Regina and her friends and her father doesn't seem to care at all. She also has a younger sister named Kylie who is always copying what girls are doing on the television, even though most of it is inappropriate. She is influenced by her mother and learnt how to control everyone around her, including adults. She has been friends with her followers Karen Smith and Gretchen Wieners for many years before Cady arrives. Before Regina was friends with Gretchen and Karen, she was quite close friends with Janis Ian but Regina felt Janis was obsessed with her and spread a rumour that Janis was a lesbian, causing Janis to leave school but shortly returned. 'During ''Mean Girls When Cady arrives from Africa, it is hinted Regina was jealous of her, So she invites her to join her group, The Plastics and they become friends. Cady is told by her new friend Janis (Who was previously friends with Regina) that she should watch Regina while she is out of the spotlight at school. Regina pushes her friends out to 'tutor' Cady how to be popular. when Regina discovers Cady has a crush on her ex boyfriend, Aaron Samuels, Regina becomes jealous and gets back together with him, telling Cady that she tried to get Aaron to ask her out. Cady plots against her with Janis and their friend Damien. Regina begins to gain weight due to Cady giving her weight gaining bars and telling her that its weight loss bars. Regina's manipulative behavior rubs off on her. Cady becomes a clone of Regina, she becomes vindictive and begins wearing loads of makeup and Regina's perfume. Gretchen and Karen become sick of Regina's constant hostility towards them and they decide to make Cady the new queen bee and Cady tells Aaron Regina is cheating on him with her other boyfriend, Shane Oman. At Cady's party, Regina finds Cady coming onto Aaron and discovers that the 'Kalteen Bars' are bars for gaining weight. She swears revenge on her and puts herself in the 'Burn book', which is the book the plastics use to make fun of other girls in the year, and takes it to the principal of the school and lets him come to the conclusion it was Cady, Gretchen and Karen who wrote it. She lets all the other girls see the burn book and what they have all said about them, which leads to an all girls assembly. After Regina finds out all that Cady did, they have a huge fight and Regina is hit by the school bus. She breaks her spine and Cady goes back to being a nobody. At the school party called the 'Spring Fling', Cady wins the title of Spring Fling queen and apologizes to everyone who got hurt by the Burn Book. The plastics disband and when her spine heals, Regina becomes an athlete and peace returns to the school. Relationships '''Cady Heron~Regina became Cady's friend. Though she did treat her like her other two friends. She stole Aaron from Cady when she promised to help her go out with him. Cady set to destroy Regina when in fact she was becoming her clone. Gretchen Wieners~Gretchen has been Regina's friends for, god knows how long and she is treated worse then her other friends. Yet she realizes its better to be in the plastics then to not be in it at all. Karen Smith~Regina thinks Karen is prettier then Gretchen but is kind of jealous of her. She thinks of Karen as a whore. Aaron Samuels~Aaron is Regina's ex boyfriend. They dated for a while but Regina dumped him for Shane Omen. Category:Roles